Never Smile At a Crocodile
by Kiryu2012
Summary: Fluttershy finds out the hard way that not all animals can be trusted.


It had been another calm day in Ponyville. Fluttershy had been caring for her animals every day now, and yet she never seemed to be frustrated, annoyed, nor flustered whatsoever. She still had plenty of time to visit with her friends, and she always had a great time.

Recently, however, she found a new animal to care for: A 20-foot-long, male Saltwater Crocodile. Fluttershy had been flying over the forest when she found the reptile in a small pond, filled with silt and other rubbish. Fluttershy, with the help of her friends, brought the crocodile to a large pond nearby her home, where she cleaned him, fed him, and kept a close eye on him.

It had been fun for everyone; Spike seemed to share a connection with the crocodile, Rainbow Dash respected Fluttershy moreso, Twilight did much studying of the crocodile's species, and Gummy seemed to get along just fine with the crocodile, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy believing they had become best friends, though it was really because crocodilians preferred the company of their own kin instead of other creatures. Indeed, Fluttershy thought that she and the crocodile would get along just fine.

This wasn't the case.

Lately, the crocodile was getting increasingly hungry. The small ration of fish he got everyday was going nowhere due to his large size. Fluttershy had been trying to help by giving him more fish, but this caused problems amongst the other meat-eating animals. She tried asking the others for help, but none of them knew how to care for a crocodile, not even Twilight, who couldn't find any useful tips for the caring of crocs, and Pinkie, who was raising Gummy the wrong way. Fluttershy had tried alternate way to feed the croc, such as feeding him eggs, worms, and even tried getting him to eat fruit, but to no such luck.

Thus the croc became more and more ravenous, and was starting to lose the little interest he had in the care of the small mammal feeding him. The reptile started spending more time on the beach with his jaws open in the hopes that a delicious sparrow might land in his mouth, but he never got to feed. Although crocodilians weren't the smartest of reptiles(that title belonged to Troodon), he was starting to make a connection between the lack of food and the yellow mammal's feeding, causing him to lose his little-formed trust in her. He was, however, starting to realize the potential for finding prey; he just needed to wait for the right time.

Fluttershy flew down beside the pond, where the crocodile lay on the beach, his jaws wide open as he released excess heat. The yellow Pegasus trotted over to the crocodile, squatting down and looking at him with a caring smile.

"Please don't worry. I'll try and feed you anyway I can. I promise."

The crocodile didn't understand what the yellow mammal was telling him, and didn't listen as he closed his eyes, releasing salty tears to keep his eyes dry.

Fluttershy gasped as she saw tears streaming down the crocodile's face. Having never learned very much of how a crocodile cares for itself, she assumed the reptile was crying from a lack of food. The pony knelt by the crocodile, placing a reassuring hoof on his head.

"There's no need to cry. I promise I'll take good care of you."

The crocodile's nostrils flared, taking in the mammal's scent. His hunger peaked, the crocodile pushed against the pony, trying to gain some space.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile as she felt the crocodile press up against her. Nuzzling the reptile, she hoped the comfort would ease the animal.

The mammal was right in front of the crocodile now, and his hunger was reaching it's peak. Now was suppertime.

Fluttershy only saw a flash of white, before she felt horrific pain as the crocodile's jaws clamped down upon her. The pony tried to cry out, but the reptile's jaws bit harder, crushing her between the trap door of death. As she felt teeth pierce her back and chest, Fluttershy realized the fact she missed: she was the food. As the crocodile shook her and bit down once more, she smiled one last time, for even in death she would care for this animal.

The crocodile sensed that the mammal was dead, and so tilted his head back, beginning to gulp down the carcass, before crawling back into the pond, leaving a trail of blood behind.

The next day, Fluttershy's friends would arrive to see Fluttershy gone, and the crocodile resting on a log, with a smile on his face.


End file.
